A Harry Potter Romance
by hpfan1000
Summary: You are Sarah, a 5th year student, now an orphan. Surprisingly you have no clue who Harry Potter is! ...that is, until you meet him. Could he be the love of your life?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Sarah and you are a 15 year old 5th year student of Hogwart's witchcraft and wizardry. Well, actually, you aren't a 5th year YET. Tomorrow is the day that you are setting off.

And you have had a rather rough day, and have been fighting with both of your parents non-stop. They both seem to be short fused. Since it is the day before you leave, you want to be extra nice to your parents. But they make that incredibly hard for you. You ask you mother, looking for clothes, if she has seen another pair of clean socks lying around. She snaps "NO!" at you, leaving you biting your lip. When, to be generous, after you are done packing, you ask if she can think of any chores she would like you to do before you go. Cursing and swearing is replied, leaving you so angry you curse back. Your mother and you are hollering at each other, you mother saying how selfish you are, and you saying you are trying to do something nice and she could treat you with more respect. Your father, walks in and takes your mother's side of the fight not even knowing what the argument is about. You are sent to your room. At 10 P.M. your parents went out to eat, leaving you behind. You fell asleep at 10:30 promising yourself that you would never speek with them again...

You wake up to a pecking sound at your window. You look over at your clock. It's 11 A.M. "Oh, my gosh! I had SERIOUSLY overslept!" You should jumping out of bed. Only then do you realise that an owl pecking at your window has woken you up. You walk to your window and open it. The owl flies inside. You take the letter attached to it's leg. You open it and your eyes widen.

_Dear Ms. Sarah Wilson,_

_It is in depest regret that The Ministry of Magic must inform you that your muggle parents were_

_killed in a car wreck last night at 11 P.M. We are extremely sorry, but if it helps with the pain, you might want to know they did not die in pain, but quickly and fast._

_We have taken care of your transportation, and a muggle taxi will be at your house at 12 O' clock sharp. Be ready, take care, and have a happy year at Hogwarts._

You want to cry but have no time. You must quickly take a shower. But, wait. First you put out food and water for the owl. Now you hop in, scrubbing yourself clean and washing you hair. By the time you are dressed it's 11:45! You take all of your luggage and leave it by the door, you start doing some extra straightening up around the living room and making sure all of the dishes are clean. Exactly at noon, you hear a car honk outside. You run upstairs, and let the owl go. Then you run downstairs and drag your big footlocker of clothes and such outside. The driver helps you load it into the trunk, and you are off. You still can't cry. Not now, you must make sure he drives correctly since you hear him mutter, "the one place I am not familiar with" under his breath. It's 12:30 when you get there. The train leaves in 5 minutes! You hurry down the sidewalks with your cart holding your foot locker. You get on the train as it slowly starts to move.

Your heart is pounding, but you made it. You feel sad, guilty, and relieved. Relieved that you made it, and sad and guilty because your final hours with your parents you and your parents were fighting non-stop. Thinking about your mom and dad made a lump appear in your throat. Walking quickly down the aisle you opened up a area in a train which didn't have anybody in it. You closed the door and sank into a seat. You covered your eyes with your hands, and started to sob, quietly, but you were sobbing hard.

You sobbed your heart out. You cried, and cried, and cried some more. After half an hour you felt a hand on your shoulder. And a soft tone saying, "Are you alright?" You look up, embarrased. You hate for people to see you cry. A girl was standing at you looking worried. You had never seen her before. She had bushy brown hair and was looking at you with sympathy. You wiped your eyes. "Y-yes, I am...I.I'm sorry." The girl sat by you. "That's okay. You were by yourself. I just heard you crying and felt bad. You looked lonely." "You could hear me? Was I that loud?" You asked, your face turning red. 'I wonder how many people heard me?' you thought to yourself.

"You weren't that loud, but could hear a quiet cry if you were standing next to the door..." The girl replied. You sat in silence for a moment, pulling yourself together. "Would you like to talk about it?" The girl asked, trying to sound cheerfull. You looked at her and smiled. You felt stupid and shy. "No...it's okay...it's kind of personal..." "Oh,...well that's fine! It's alright. I just thought it might help you to feel better." You smiled. "thank you...what is your name?" You asked. The girl held out her hand. "I am Hermione Granger, in house Griffonder." You laughed. "That's funny...I'm in Griffinder as well." Hermione laughed. "It's funny we've never even seen each other!" You shook her name, feeling better. "I'm Sarah...I know,...it's not exactly an unusual name,...a little too usual if you ask me." "Oh, I like Sarah! Let me guess, you have muggles as parents. Same with me!" You nodded. "Yes, Yes I do!" You could tell she would be a best friend...one of your only friends you have ever had.

"Well, I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to hurry and get to some other people, they thought I was just going to the bathroom. Will you be okay?" You nodded. "Yeah, I will. I feel better. Thank you for caring...to tell the truth...not a lot of people have really cared for me and tried to make me feel better." Hermione instantly felt bad. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure my friends would like to meet you." Your face turned red. "No...I wouldn't want to be a fourth wheel..." you looked at your knees. "To be really honest...I'm...well I'm shy." Hermione put her hand on your shoulder. "That's okay! They are really nice." You looked at her. "Are you sure I wont be like a fourth wheel?" Hermione nodded. "Hey, I invited you didn't I?" You smiled. "Ok. I'll come. " You both got up and left the small room in the train.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP: You were fighting with your parents all day the day before leaving that night they died. Now an orphan and feeling awfull about the mean things you thought about them you take a taxi to the train where you begin crying in your own little section. A girl named Hermione Granger helps you feel better and asks if you want to meet her friends. You feel shy at first but she talks you into it and you don't feel shy anymore. You leave the section...when the chapter ended.

Hermione and you arrive to the room-section. Behind the door you hear deep voices into conversation. You can make out the sentence, "Hermione has been gone for almost 30 minutes! Where is she?" Then Hermione slid the door opened. She entered, you suddenly felt shy again. There sitting were two boys. A firered head and a jet black head. The one with black hair had glasses. They were both staring at you! "This is Sarah, guys. Sarah, this is Harry and Ron." Hermione introduced. "Hi." both of the boys said. "Hi" you muttered. "Sarah and I just now met. And I invited her to stay with us since she was by herself." Hermione explained.

You and Hermione go and sit accross from the two boys. "So, Sarah. What house do you belong in? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" "Griffendor, actually." You replied. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide. "Well, I'll be!" Ron said. "We are in that house, too! How come we haven't see you around yet?"

"I don't know." You confessed, starting to smile. You DID find that funny. "So...this might sound stupid...but. Who's Harry and who's Ron?" You asked. Hermione and Ron both giggled. "You can't actually be serious!" Ron said. "You don't recognise Harry at all?" Hermione asked. "No. Why?" You replied, feeling embarrased. "He's Harry Potter!" Ron said. Harry just felt awkward. He didn't like people talking about how famous he was. 'Here we go again, with the famous gogoling.' he thought. "Who?" You asked. "Sorry. But are you famous or something?" You asked Ron. Ron laughed out loud. "I'm not Harry! He's Harry!" Ron pointed at Harry. 'Wow.' Harry thought. 'A witch actually doesn't know who I am! That's funny and a relief!'. Hermione gave Ron a sharp look. "You aren't joking?" She asked. "No." You said. "Yeah...I guess I can be stupid at times." You laughed.

Before Ron or Hermione got to explain who Harry Potter was, they heard the lady walking down the aisle announcing beverages and food. "Would you like anything, Sarah?" Harry asked, digging into his pocket. "Oh, no thank you." You replied. "You sure?" Hermione asked. "We still have a long way to go." "It's okay. I packed a sandwich in my-..." you ended softly. "Well...I thought I had packed one...I guess I forgot." You didn't remember packing one. "Why would you do something like that?" Ron asked. You felt tears form in your eyes, remembering the guilt and shock you felt that morning. You tried to blink them back. "I-...I've had a rough day." A tear slid down your cheek. You wiped it away quickly. "Sarah?" Hermione said, worried. "I'll be okay. You guys don't need to buy anything for me." You said.

After dinner and recieving your class scedule you went to the common room to find some privacy. You were surprised because the common room was empty. You saw the fire and sat by it. You held your hands out feeling the warmth. "Mother...Father..." You said quietly. "Can you hear me? I'm sorry." tears formed once more. "I'm sorry. Mama. I'm sorry papa." Tears streamed down your face. "I want to see you both again. To say I'm sorry in person!" You wailed. You hid your face in you knees and began sobbing. After a few minutes you heard a voice. "Sarah? Is that you?" You looked up.

There, standing, was Harry at the door. You rubbed her tears off with your sleeve. "Yes." You admitted, ashamed. Harry sat by you. "This has something to do with today doesn't it?" You nodded, not looking at him but at your feet. "What happened? What's wrong?" Harry asked. You burst into tears. You told him about you and your parents, and how you promised yourself that you would never speak to them again, and how you woke to a letter about their death, and how you regretted your hard feelings, and felt guilt and sadness. How you were now an orphan, how you were worried about where you would stay during summer. How awefull you felt.

Harry sat quietly for a little bit before answering. "I know how you feel." You looked into his face. He was staring into your eyes. "You do?" you asked. "I lost my parents when I was young. And the family I stay with is horrible. I know how you feel about not knowing where to go and all." You smiled, knowing someone shared your pain, or at least, most of it. You smiled at Harry. "It's a little better knowing that I'm not the only one." You said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Sarah were now sitting on the couch, talking, when Hermione and Ron walked in. "Hey guys." Ron said. "Hi!" You said. "I've been looking for you Sarah." Hermione said. "I've been here since dinner," you announced. Hermione nodded. "Well, it looks like we all share the same scedule almost, so that's good to know." You nodded. "Yeah." Ron looked anoyed. "I heard that damn Malfoy is sharing a lot of our classes too!" "Who?" You asked. "Wow...you really don't get around do you?" Ron said, surprised. You giggled. "Nope, I guess not!" "Well, he's not a thrill to know so be glad you haven't met him yet." Hermione said. You all chated and stuff until 10. "I guess I'll go to bed." You finally said. You bid everyone a good night and walked into your room.

The next day you woke up early and met everyone at breakfast. You felt much better than the day before but deep inside still felt a empty spot that made you want to cry if you thought about it. You were glad that the only one who knew about it was an orphan as well and understood you.

First class was potions'. You had seen Malfoy before, but he hadn't seen you. Hermione pointed him out, whispering as you sat next to her. "Oh, that ugly rat is Malfoy!" You joked. Hermione choked, wanting to laugh. Snape entered the room and you were glad she didn't. The class quietened down. After class you met the rat. He approached you, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Looks like the squad has a new member," he said nastily. You made a face.

He looked you up and down. You could tell in his eyes he liked what he saw, causing you to feel sick to your stomach. "Let's see now. The nerd, poor dooche, mudblood, and..." he said, trying to think of a nickname. Before he said anything you snapped. "Well, let's see. You could call me a mudblood. And I'll call you a fag." Snape overheard. "What was that Ms. Wilson?" he asked. "Nothing." you replied. "Detention, Ms. Wilson." You got angry. "I wasn't the one who started it!" You said. "Detention. And 10 points from Griffendor for talking back to your teacher." You groaned.

You and your friends turned and walked. As you walked you looked back at Malfoy, staring at you. You shook your head at him like you thought he was stupid. Then you turned away and stormed off with everyone else. When you got outside you said, worried. "What do I do? I've never gotten detention before!" Harry and Ron looked at each other. 'Never gotten detention before?' they both thought. "Well, now you know not to insult the 'fag' in front of Snape." Ron said. "Fag." Hermione said. "That is a good one!" You all started to laugh.

You felt your happiest in awhile. You had nice caring friends. You felt cared for and loved.

At lunch you could feel his eyes on you. It made you feel scared and creeped out. 'Malfoy is so gross! It's like an insult for him to like me!' you thought to yourself.

Suddenly owls started flocking in. Letters dropped on what seemed to be everyone's meals. It made you feel left out. But you looked across the table. Harry didn't have any either. It made you feel bad. For him.

In September when you started going to Hogsmede you began to go everyday. You would often take books with you and just sit in town at a table and read with a drink next to you. You enjoyed being on town, enjoyed being in fresh air, enjoyed reading a good non-educational book.

You had learned to deal with your parent's death and stopped feeling always sad.

As you read today at Hogsmede, you heard someone approach you. You looked over your shoulder. "Hi! Hungry?" Harry said, handing you a bar of chocolate. You closed your book and took it. "A little, thanks!" You replied. Harry sat down next to you. Harry sat down next to you and started opening another bar of chocolate. You layed your book down. You began opening it. You bit into it, and after swallowing, said. "Hey, this is really good!" Harry grinned. "I know! It's my favorite!" You looked at the sky. "I feel weird eating it...happy but somewhat sad, calm, and peacefull." Harry nodded. "It's really a nice feeling."

"You coming to the quiddich match tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Sure!" you replied. "I haven't seen you play." Harry looked puzzled. "So you don't know what a quiddich match is?" You laughed. "You would think so, but no. I know what Quiddich is, I just haven't even been to one of the school's matches." You laughed again. "It is funny. I suppose you are famous and I haven't heard of you. And I had no clue who Malfoy was. He's like Snape's favorite student!" Harry smiled at you. "Yeah...I'm a little famous. Not much." Harry didn't want to make himself look too selfcentered. "Why are you famous?" You asked, leaning closer to hear better. "Well...when I was a baby a man named, YOU-KNOW-WHO killed my parents. He used one of the forbidden spells. But I was the boy who lived." He raised his bangs. "The only thing to show from being hit is this scar." You looked at it. "A lightening bolt..." you whispered. "I'm sorry about your parents." You added.

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'm used to being gawked at. But I guess you can say that being reminded doesn't bother me too much because I was too young to remember." You nodded. "Yeah," You felt awkward now. You looked around. You looked back at Harry to see him staring into your eyes. You stared into his for a small moment, he looked away. "Well, I guess I'll be going." Harry said. He got up and waved. Then he walked off.

You watched him leave. You sighed. You were beginning to feel something for him.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner that night you were walking down the hallway when you saw Draco walking your way. 'eww, oh great!' you thought to yourself. Draco approached you. "Well, hello hello hello." Draco said, looking you up and down. 'there he goes again. What's with that?' you thought. You gave him a anoyed look. "What do you want?" You crossed your arms. "Well," Draco said. "No need to be rude." You rolled your eyes. "Whatever" you said. 'she wants me!' Draco thought to himself. Draco nodded like this was something that you had a point at. Than quickly he grabbed your arm. "What the hell?" You said. Draco pulled you outside. He pulled you outside. "Knock it off! Let go of me, creep!" You said. You kicked him as he pulled you. When you did that he turned around. He tackled you to the ground. He sat on your hips. He pinned your arms down.

"What in the hell are you doing?" You shouted. Draco laughed. "You are so cute when you're shocked." He said. Your heart started pounding. "Draco," You said sweetly. "Get off of me right now." Draco shook his head. "Don't act like you don't like this. This is right. We were meant for each other. Don't fight it." He said. You sighed. You tried to roll over, to get him off of you so you could get up. But your couldn't move your arms, let alone your hips or body. Draco laughed. "Honey, you don't think that I look so nice because I'm all fat? I've been working out." "Ok," you said sarcastically. "Just get off of me." Draco shook his head. "I have other plans." You felt something hard press against your stomach. "OH GROSS!" You screamed. Draco smiled. He leaned foward and kissed you. You shook you head, trying to somehow break free of the kiss.

He forced your moth open with his tongue, and slid it inside you mouth. You bit down on it. He broke free. "I said, DON'T FIGHT IT!" Draco shouted. Then you felt a hard smack against your face.

"I thought you hated 'mudbloods'. Why don't you go bother someone who is a pure blood like yourself?" You shouted. "I don't want to bother anyone but you. For you, I could make an acception." You tried to roll over again. "GET OFF OF ME ASSHOLE!" you shouted. Draco slapped you. SLAP "I SAID" SLAP "DON'T"SLAP "FIGHT" SLAP "IT!" SLAP SLAP SLAP You looked up at Draco after he brought his hand down and pinned your hand down again. A single tear streaked down your face. "Why not just kill me?" You whispered. Draco looked hurt. "Don't talk like that, sweetie. I'll change your mind." He leaned his head in and licked your tear off your face. You shivered. "Stop it. Leave me alone. Just stop." You said. "Just stop." Draco kissed your neck. "Just stop. Please. Stop." Draco kissed you right shoulder. "Just stop, Malfoy. Just stop it." You said. You shoved your shoulder foward to it smacked him in the face. He sat up and looked at you. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco said. "How many? 20? 200?" You grinned. "More than that. I will not let you do this to me. Not without a fight. I'd rather die!"

"That, there, is a Griffendor." Harry's voice said. You looked up. Harry and Ron were approaching you two. "Potter!" Draco shouted. Then he looked down at you. You shrugged with a grin on your face. "You bitch. We could have been done by now!" Draco screamed. He slammed his fist into your face. Blood trickled from your lip. "Oh, Draco. Is that all you've got?" With the hand that wasn't pinned down you reached foward and grabbed his neck. He made a wimpy looking face. "Now get off of me." You ordered. Draco fell to a side and wimpered. Harry and Ron were just watching to see what you would do. "Maybe she'll actually kill 'im." Ron whispered hopefully. You put your other hand around his neck.

He laid back, cowering. He got between his spread legs. "Draco Malfoy. If you EVER try something like that on me again, you will be found dead." You said through clenched teeth. Draco nodded. You smacked him in the face, returning the punch. You stood up. You couldn't help yourself, you saw a chance. You kicked him in the groin. "Present for you sweetie." You said before walking off as he rolled to a side holding his package in his hands crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well anyway, Hermione. I wanted to tell you." You said when she and you were alone. "What?" She asked. "What do you think about me joining Quiddich?" You asked. Hermione smiled. "Why, I think that's a great idea...I mean...it can be dangerous, but I think you'll do great!" You smiled back. "Do you really think so? Because, ever since that game on Saturday I haven't been able to stop thinking about joining." Hermione hugged you. "I think you'll do great! Just go ahead and try out." You started to feel a little shy. "Would you come with me?" You asked. Hermione nodded encouragingly. "Of course I'll come with you!" She said. You grinned. "Than it's settled, I'll try out for Quiddich!"

What really made you want to play is the fact that on your first year your parents bought you a broomstick, a Nimbus 2000. You had only in flying class. You wanted to put more use to it."

Hermione was so nice and understood your being shy. On Saturday morning you took you broomstick and with Hermione went to meet in the Quiddich field. There were a lot of people trying out today. A lot of scared looking 2nd years, and couple of 4th years. "So," said the quiddich captain. "Everyone knows what the keeper does, the seeker, the chaser, and the beater does, right? Everyone nodded. "And everyone knows what a quaffle, bludger, and golden snitch is?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Everyone line up. Those who are trying out for the chaser stand here," He moved away and pointed in front of him. "Everyone who wants to be a keeper, stand here." He formed another area to line up. "And those who want to be a beater stand here." 'Oh, great. What should I be!' you thought. 'I'm not ready for this!'. It turns out that you were already standing in line be a beater. Hermione stood by the aduience seats and watched you. When you looked over at her nervously and smiled and waved encouragingly.

After Quidditch try outs you and Hermione went to Hogsmede. You got some pumpkin juice and sighed after gulping a lot down. "I think you did great!" She said. "Thanks, but I am still really scared. What if I make it? What if I don't?"


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning you were eating breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when as usual a flock of owls came in and dropped letters in front of everybody. You were surprised when a letter was dropped into your milk. You picked it up and looked at the front. "To Ms. Sarah Wilson, addressed from Hogwarts..." you said. Ron and Harry had not known about your Quidditch try out. You opened it nervously and sat closer to Hermione so she could read it with you.

Dear Ms. Sarah Wilson,

It is with greatest joy for us to tell you that you have made it onto the team as a Beater.

Please meet at the Quidditch field Friday at 6 P.M. sharp. Welcome to the team.

Your face turned red. "Wow." you whispered. "I made it." Hermione squealed happily, "Sarah that is great!" She hugged you. You smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks for encouraging me!" You both were giggling and pretty much jumping up and down in excitement. The whole time Harry and Ron were staring at you two awkwardly. "Girls," Ron said. "I never will understand them." Harry nodded. "What are you two so happy about?" You grinned at him, "Oh, nothing." You replied. Harry gave you a puzzled look. "Nothing you guys would care about." You put a finger at your lips like they would never get it out of you. You made a mischevious look. Then you started laughing at yourself.

When you stopped laughing you noticed that there was another letter in your milk. The envelope was smaller and it was just sitting and growing "soggy". You picked it up and opened it. There was a single word. "hate". That was it. You looked surprised, and creeped out. "Huh..." you said. "Hate." You showed it to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had no clue what it meant either.

That night you were taking a shower in the Griffendor bathroom. Nobody else was in there but you. You walked out of the shower, and got dressed. And then you noticed it. A note. This time had 2 words. "HATE AND". You quickly felt a chill roll up your spine. You ran to Hermione and showed it to her. "Hate and...hate and war? Hate and sorrow?" Hermione muttered. "This is starting to get scarey," You said. Hermione went straight to Harry and Ron. "Look, look at this." She said, showing them. "When did you get that?" Harry asked. "Somebody left it in Sarah's bag when she was taking a shower." Hermione explained. Just then Draco walked by staring at you. "Alright you creep!" You shouted. "Enough with the notes!" Draco laughed. "What notes?" He said. Crab and Goyle stood by each side of him and smacked their hands into their palms warningly. "You know exactly what I am talking about you faggot." You said, getting right into his face. "Kiss me and we'll call it even." whispered Draco. You lept back. "You know what?" You grabbed your wand and held it to his neck. "Stay away from me, Malfoy." You warned. Malfoy's face grew scared. He and Crab and Goyle took off running.

You put your wand into your jacket pocket shaking your head. You looked at Hermione who shook her head as well. "Nevermind don't worry about it, I think it'll be okay." You said. You waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and walked back to the common room with Hermione.

You sat in the common room late that night, sketching in your notebook. You were drawing a dragon, just one out of your imagination. You looked at the clock and yawned. 1 A.M. You reached into a backpack beside you and pulled out some colored pencils. As you went away with coloring carefully something made you jump. "What are you doing up?" A voice said. You looked behind your shoulder. Harry was standing just outside the door of the room for boys. He looked really tired and was holding a glass of water. "Nothing," you replied. You turned back over and continued drawing. Harry sat down beside you. He looked over at your sketch. "Why, that's the best drawing of a dragon I've ever seen!" He said. You smiled. "Thank you." you replied.

"So, what did the letter say? The one you and Hermione got excited about?" Harry asked. You grinned and looked up at it. "Nothing, nothing you would care about." You said. You looked over at your feet. 'It's funny. He's the star of the team and he doesn't even know' you thought to yourself.

"Ok..." Harry said. He yawned. "I'm so tireeed." he said. You nodded. "Me too." you replied. You put your notebook in your backpack. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed." You said. Harry stopped you. "Wait," he said. You turned around. "Yeah?" you asked. "Good luck with Quidditch." you turned red. "How did you know about?" you started. "I'm in the team! Of course I know!" Harry replied. You smiled. You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, good luck to you too." You said. You turned and walked to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

As you walked off Harry slowly brought his hand up and touched his cheek where you kissed him. You couldn't see but he was blushing. He was actually blushing.

When Professor Dumbledore made an announcment at lunch that the Yule Ball was coming up everyone started talking in excitment. "What are you going to wear to the ball?" Hermione asked. You shrugged. "Nothing, I'm not going." You said simply. "What? Why?" Hermione replied. You shrugged and looked at her. "Well to tell the truth I had nobody to go with last year, and it didn't really matter because I don't like to dance." You admitted.

"Oh, no! You should go! The Yule Ball really is a lot of fun!" You smiled. "Maybe," was all you said.

You stared off into space. 'I would like to ask somebody...what would he say?' You thought to yourself. "You okay? SARAH!" You snapped out of your little trans to see Ron trying to get your attention. "Yeah?" you said. "Nothing, you just looked weird and didn't blink or anything for 20 minutes!" he said. You blinked. "20 minutes? How strange." You said. "What were you doing?" Harry asked. "Thinking...about stuff." You replied tiredly.

That night, as you drew in your book, you found a note in your backpack. It read,

MEET ME TOMORROW AT HOGSMEDE BY THE ABANDONED MANSION

YOUR SECRET ADMIROR.

You looked at the note. "Hmm..." You said to yourself. "It's probably Malfoy. Ick!" You rolled the paper into a ball and threw it in the fire. You watched it crackle as sparks flew through it. "If only that could happen to him. He'll get his someday." You sighed. You returned to coloring your dragon.

The next day you ignored the note. You went to school, got another detention for calling Malfoy a disgraceful twit. You did not go to Hogsmede, you did not meet with your "secret admiror". And then, the next day, you realized, it was Friday. The day that you were going to Quidditch practice.

At Quidditch, you met some people that you didn't know. Fred and George. You were surprised by the fact that they were siblings on Ron yet you have never even heard of them.

You did pretty good for your first practice, or at least that's what Harry told you! It made you feel good about your self. You liked that. That isn't the only thing that Harry asked you when you two were walking home. "Sarah,...would you...would you go to the ball with me?" Harry said shyly. Your face turned red. Your heart started pounding. "S-Sure." You stutered. You looked over at Harry who was looking at his feet as he walked. You smiled at him. "I'd love to."


	8. Chapter 8

You and Harry walked back to Hogwarts not looking at each other. After taking showers and all you and Hermione went off to dinner. "So, found somebody you are going to the ball with yet?" You asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. Have you or something? Are you even going?" You nodded. "With who?" "uhh," you began. Suddenly Malfoy approached you two.

He put his arm around you and hugged you to him. You held your nose. "Hey honey why don't you ditch this mudblood and come to the dance with me?" He said. You looked up at him sweetly. "Well," you said cutely. He smiled at you. You then bent your arm and elbowed him in the stomach. "Well, how about no." You replied, and walking away said, "and incase you haven't forgotten, I am a 'mudblood' as well."

Hermione shook her head. "He really is insane. Anyway, who are you going with?" Your rolled your eyes shyly. "Guess." "hmm...Ron?" you shook your head. "Harry?" You nodded. Hermione covered her mouth. "Your going with Harry?" "yeah." "Well congradulations!" You smiled wider. "He asked me on the way back from Quidditch."

Hermione and you walked into the large room with people sitting around 4 long tables. You guys found Ron and Harry and sat down. "Hi Harry." You said. "Hey." Harry replied. "'Ello Sarah how was Quidditch today?" Ron said. "It was great! Thanks!" You replied. "Really good..." Harry said. "The happiest moment of my life." You started blushing. "What do you mean by that mate?" Ron said. You looked into you lap smiling. Hermione looked at you two. "Ron doesn't know yet?" she asked.

"Know what? Why am I always kept out of everything?" Ron said. "Harry and Sarah are going to the Yule Ball together!" Hermione said quietly. Ron looked at you, than at Harry. "You two? Two-gether!" he said loudly. "What's wrong?" You asked. Ron seemed to grow angry. "Nothing's wrong." He said, getting up and walking off quickly and moodily. "What's up with Ron?" You asked both Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled. "Well if you ask me I think he's jealous."

"oh, brother." you and Harry sighed at the same time. You looked at Harry who looked at you. And smiled.

You finished your sketch of a dragon at midnight. You smiled and put your notebook down. You look at the fire and realise how cold you are. You move to it, and put your hands out feeling the warmth. You hear a door shut behind you. "Hi," It was Harry. You smiled happily. "Hello!" you replied. "What are you doing up so late again?" you turned around, now feeling the warmth on your back. "I always stay up late," you said. "but who cares, I finished my drawing!" you said. Harry saw it on the couch. He picked it up, and then walked to you. He sat with you and you both looked at it. "Personally, I like it," you said. Harry continued looking at it. "I love it. We should show it to Hagrid tomorrow. You know how much he loves dragons and all." you smiled. "You think so? Think he would like it?" Harry set it in your lap. "I think he might just like it as much as I do." You sighed. You got butterflies in your stomach with him sitting so close.

"You okay?" Harry asked. "Yeah," you lied. You wanted to say you weren't and tell him how much you liked him. "I'm just cold." Harry put his arm around you. "How's that?" he replied. You wrapped your arms around him. "perfect." you sighed. You looked up at him. He was staring into your eyes. You were staring into his. You closed your eyes and leaned your head up, and kissed him on the cheek. You came back down and stared up at him for a few seconds, before resting your head against his chest. You closed your eyes and took in the scent of his collogne. He was so warm,...so warm...

You woke up on the common room couch, snuggled up, a blanket covering you. You looked over at the clock. 2:30 A.M. You breathed deeply, recognizing the smell. Harry's collogne. He had given you his blanket. It made you feel bad. He was probably cold. Anyway, you got up, carrying the blanket, and quietly walked to your bed. You snuggled into it, Harry's blanket, on your bed. Thinking off him gave you butterflies. You loved him. He wasn't a crush. You loved him. Would he ever become more than a ball date? "Harry," you whispered and sighed. You fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

For you the Yule Ball arrived surprisingly fast. On the night of the ball at 5 P.M. you dressed in a light pink satin dress. It has shoulder sleeves, was tight until the waist until it grew looser, and went down to about 5 inches below your knees. You kept your hair down but took a curling iron to make it a little more fancy. The only make up you wore was some pink lip gloss that was the perfect shade to match your dress. When Harry saw you his mouth dropped open. "You look amazing!" he said. You grinned. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!"

Ron was taking Hermione to the ball. Hermione smiled at her excitedly at you. Hermione, like last year looked really nice. You both complimented each other, and went all together.

You thought you were dreaming, the night was great. You and Harry mostly danced to music, soft and slow music, quick and fast music. And he was such a great dancer too!

After you and Harry were pretty much tired, you went outside to walk around. You and him two talked about the night, how people looked, and you were repeatively complimented by Harry. Then when you got to talking about the music, you both started laughing. "There was that one awfull song! How was it?" you said. Harry smiled, "Something like 'Shaggy Shaggy Do Bop, Shaggy Shaggy Dee.' " You laughed and took Harry's hands jokingly. You both danced around crazily singing that song and laughing. Okay, it was more like jumping around and purposly dancing horribly. You two were dancing so badly that you tripped over your own feet and fell backwards, pulling him down with you. Harry got his weight off of you by pushing himself up with his hands, though he was still on you. You two were laughing but Harry slowly stopped before you did. When you realized he wasn't laughing you stopped too and opened your eyes. He was staring into them. You stared back into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. Slowly he leaned his head closer and captured your lips with his. You were surprised but didn't pull your head back or anything. He wasn't trying to force his tongue into your mouth, which you liked. He wasn't doing anything that should make you uncomfortable. You leaned you head towards him to get closer. Then you realized you were holding you breath shortly after. You pulled your head away breaking the kiss gasping for air.

When you caught your breath Harry said, "I love you, Sarah Wilson." you smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, Harry Potter!" You replied. You and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before he stood up and helped you up. "I guess we should be getting back now." Harry said, taking your hand. You nodded dreamily and said, "yeah, I guess so."

You both came back inside the castle. Harry looked at his watch. "What time is it?" you asked."Ten-thirty" Harry replied. "That late already?" You said. "I would have thought it was 8!"

Harry smiled. You both headed to the common room. When you got there you kissed Harry on the cheek. Then you went to your room and changed your clothes. You were now wearing a pair of pijamas. You went to the common room and sat on the couch. Hermione entered with Ron just as your sat down. "Hey Hermion, hey Ron." you greeted. They greeted you back. Then Hermione said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go change out of this dress," she went to the girl's dormatory. Ron then said, "Yeah, I'll change too." and he went off. 10 minutes later you were sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione. "Was your night as nice as mine?" you asked softly. "Not really," joked Ron. "Hermione stepped on me about 200 times!" Hermione defended herself. "Maybe if Ron wasn't such a bad dancer!" she said. Soon Ron and Hermione were both at each other's throats yelling at each other.

You finally got up. "Well, goodnight." you said, but they didn't hear you. You walked inside the girl's dormatory and saw Harry's blanket. "Oh!" you thought. Then quickly added, "since Harry and Ron are the only ones here I can return it to him." You picked it up and quickly folded it. Than you went outside, made sure nobody had entered to common room, and went into the boy's dormatory carefully. You krept accross the big slightly dark room. "Harry?" you whispered. You saw some curtains open. "Sarah?" You went to Harry, and handed him the blanket. "I wonder how long it's been! I finally remembered to give it to you! I'm so sorry!" you said. Harry chuckled. "It's okay." He put the folded blanket on his bed. Then he turned to you. "So are you going to sleep?" Harry asked. "I was going to try to. But I accidently started an argument with Hermione and Ron! And all I said was 'was your night as good as mine?' ". Harry laughed a little. "That's okay they are always arguing." You smiled. "Goodnight Harry," you kissed his cheek. He kissed you back. "Goodnight" he repeated. Than you crept out of the boy's dormatory before somebody could enter.


	10. Chapter 10

_HATE AND LOVE_

You got another note. After a month you got another note. This time it was when you woke up in the morning, it was just laying on you. You were startled. You opened it and it said Hate and Love in big bold words. You threw the blanket off of you and went straight to Hermione, who was reading on the couch in the common room. "Hermione, I got another one." you said. You gave the note to Hermione who read it over and over. "I don't think it could have been Draco...I woke up with it." you said. Hermione glared up at Fred and George who were laughing at something, probably a prank or they were planning one.

"Alright, you can stop it now." Hermione said. "Stop what?" Fred replied. "You know, the notes!" she said. "You can cut it out. Sneaking into a girl's dormatory when everyone's asleep" George made a strange face. "We haven't got any clue what you're talking about!" he said. Hermione left Fred and George and stormed off. You followed her quickly. "I wonder who it is! This is started to get very creepy." you said. Hermione went to Ron and asked him if he did it, who said no. Then Hermione went to Harry and showed it to him.

"I don't think it could have been Draco," you said. Harry didn't care. "When I find that wimpy git I am going to..." Harry stopped talking outloud and instead seemed to be acting like he was imaginging all the things he would do. "Harry," you said quietly. "WE are going to.." Harry looked at you. "WE" he assured. "Well, I'm going to get back to my book," Hermione handed you the note. "Goodluck Sarah" she said.

"Think you'll be okay for now?" Harry said, taking you into his arms. You nodded. "Yes,...I will." You said. You kissed him and then turned and walked out of the common room, making sure you had your wand in your pocket.

You found Draco outside laughing with Crab and Goyal, 'probably about something stupid!' you said to yourself. "Draco Malfoy," you said. Draco stopped laughing. "Hey," he said in a low flirty voice. "It's one thing to keep sending me those notes, but sneaking into a girl's dormatory at night!" Draco laughed. "I don't know what your talking about." You got face to face with him. "Yes you do." You replied angrily. "Cut it out. I'm warning you," "Or...or else what?" Draco said seductivley. "Will you give me a spanking?" Draco winked at you. You backed up. "Ewww!" You choked.

Draco chuckled. You grew angrier. "I'm serious, Malfoy. One more time.." you turned to walk away but something tugged you back. It was Draco. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. "How serious are you?" He asked. He pulled you into his arms. "You looked so fiine last night. Kiss me." he ordered. "Okay!" you said happily. You kissed your fist and threw it into Draco's face. "You want to know how serious I am?" You asked, before walking off. Crab and Goyal tried to stop you but Draco stopped them. "Don't worry, I'll get her." Draco said to them.

You looked back at Draco as you walked back. Suddenly you bumped into something. You fell backwards and looked up. "Oh, escuse me." You said, standing up. "I'm sorry about that." "It's ok." You really looked into the boy's face. The one you bumped into. "Do I know you? You look...familiar." You asked. "Yeah we're in the same house." You stared at him for a few more seconds. "Yeah, I know that...do we share any classes?" "Almost all" You smacked your head, embarrased. "Of course! What's your name? uhh...Melvin?" "Neville." You covered your mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! How rude!" You gasped. "It's okay." You held your hand out. "Well, I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." You two shook hands. Then you waved goodbye and continued walking.

On Monday in potions you were mixing some potions together when, who do you expect, Draco Malfoy, who is sitting behind you, pushes your head foward causing you to spill some potion onto the table. "Hey, you faggot, watch what you are doing!" You said angrily. "Ms. Wilson. Detention. Do not talk that way in class." You put your potion glass down. "Okay, I'll attend your detention. But you should know that I didn't start it, your lover purposly messed me up." Snape frowned. "20 points from Griffonder," Draco looked at the teacher. "I'm sorry Wilson, I'm sorry professor. I think I should join Wilson in detention." Snape rolled his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy now has detention too. 10 O'clock sharp you two show up to clean my classroom."

You looked at Hermione, Ron, and Harry nervously. "Detention with Draco..." you whispered. "What if he tries...stuff?" You said through clentched teeth. "What stuff?" Hermione asked. "stuff." you repeated. After class Hermione stopped you in the hallway. "What sort of stuff were you talking about with Draco?" She looked worried. Harry overheard. "Hermione...err..." he started. You interrupted. " The night you and harry and ron were looking for me...they found me outside with Draco...and" you gulped. "he was...he was..." you took a deep breath. "He was trying to...to r-r-rr-rrr- to..." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. A single word. Her face went bright red and she said loudly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" you looked at her, ashamed. "He didn't even get to do anything, nothing, he mostly was just hitting me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you." You said. Hermione hugged you. "Sarah bloody hell!" "Well...what should I do...?" You asked, showing how afraid you were. "Go to detention and..." Harry started. "Be sure to be able to grab your wand at everytime and never turn your back to him."

That night at 9:50 you left for detention. You kissed Harry goodbye. And made sure you had your wand. You went inside the classroom. Draco wasn't there yet. So you cleaned as much in 10 minutes that you could, so you would have to do less with Draco. When he arrived it was actually 10:15. And you were actually almost done. Maybe 15 minutes worth of work left. ' It's okay, I'm going to get through this night quickly. ' you told yourself. Draco closed the door behind him. "Hey sexy." He said, walking to you. You didn't say anything. You just kept cleaning. You could hear his steps stop. He was right behind you. ' Oh god, my back is turned away from him. ' your heart was pounding.

You felt his fingers carres your hips. You took a step foward. He took a step foward. You could feel his breath of your neck. "We are here to clean." You said, turning around and pushing him away. You only pushed him an inch. And he stepped foward, closer to you than he was before. "Draco,.." you said, your voice shaking. "We are here to clean and only clean. Keep your hands OFF of me." "We can clean later." Draco said, leaning in and kissing your neck. "No we can't. I told Hermione that I would meet her at 10:30. And I could make it there on time." you lied.

Draco pushed you against the wall and held your hands above your head. You counldn't move them. Even though it hurt you took your feet off the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards. "Hmm." you said innocently and continued cleaning. "Sarah, I don't like that kind of behavior." Draco said approaching you. "I don't like your behavior," you protested, not looking at him. You felt something hard smack you in the neck. It hurt, it hurt really bad. You fell to your knees in pain and shock. You felt another smack hit the side of your head. Suddenly you felt tired, really tied.

Draco pushed you on your back. He climbed on top of you. You could feel his hands rubbing you accross your body. "Stop, stop," you whispered. "Shut up." Draco ordered. You felt very weak. He seemed to be stronger than he was the previous day. "Don't do this." you whispered. Draco punched you in the stomach. "Shut up." He repeated. Then you heard it, a voice, something that helped you snap out of dizziness and hope grew inside of you. But it wasn't the voice you had hoped it was. "Escuse me?" You looked up and so did Draco. Neville was standing at the door.

"Can't you see we're busy!" Draco snapped. "No we aren't!" You said, trying to push Draco off of you. Neville took a step inside. "I forgot my potion's book. Could you please get it for me?" Draco sighed and got up off of you. "Stay there!" He ordered through clentched teeth. You stood up and walked to Neville. "get harry" you whispered as you handed him his book. "please" Neville didn't seem to hear you, or he didn't want to show it. He walked out of the class, shutting the door behind him. Then you were tackled to the floor.

Draco started rubbing all of your body again as he kissed you and shoved his tongue into your mouth. Like the previous night you bit down on it. Draco broke the kiss again. "You bitch." he shouted. He threw his fist into you right cheek. Than your left, he punched you several times. You could taste blood, and you were feeling woozy.

"Sarah!" You heard his voice. This time you didn't stop feeling woozy. You turned you head slowly and looked at Harry standing with Neville. You tried to smile. Harry took his wand out of his jacket and pointed it at Draco. "Get off of her." He shouted. Draco ignored him. "If you hurt me Snape will kill you." He said simply. Then he pressed his lips to yours again, and forced his tongue in your mouth. 'when will he learn?' you thought. You bit on it again, for the 3rd time. Malfoy was extremely angry. "Quit biting me!" He yelled. He punched you and everything slowly became black. The last thing you heard was Harry's voice shouting, "Expecto Odidencio!"


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up in bed and looked around. You did not regognise the room. You looked around some more and realised that you were in the Hospital Wing. On your left Draco was sitting in bed with Crab and Goyal eating at his sides. "Well hello." Draco said. You looked straight ahead and didn't reply to him. " I said HELLO!" Draco almost shouted. You didn't even look his way. You crossed your arms. Crab and Goyal punched the palms of their hands.

The door to the hospital wing swung open and you saw Harry enter with Hermione. "Sarah!" Hermione shouted. She ran to you and hugged you. "We were so worried! You've been out cold for 4 days!" You hugged her back, feeling weak. "What happened?" you said. "Don't you remember?" Hermione said. "I can remember...Harry was with Neville warning Malfoy...and then...that's all..." you said quietly. "Malfoy hit you so hard so many times you got a concussion, and though Maddam Pomphrey healed all of your wounds you still didn't wake up. She said you might not wake for several months!" Harry arrived to your side. "Why is Draco here?" you asked. "Harry hit him with the obidience spell. He has to do everything he's ordered. It should last for a few months. Madam Pomphrey is trying to undo the spell." You smiled weakly. "Harry," you said quietly. "Thank you..." "Thank Neville. He came and got me." Harry said, brushing you hair out of your face. "Neville..." you whispered.

You felt your eyes water. "I remember more now...I asked Neville to get help...when I gave him his book..." tears started to stream down your face. You weren't sobbing or sniffling, or crying, you were just "tearing up". Your voice shook a little but you continued to talk. "I'm sorry." Harry hugged you. You saw at the corner of your eye the jealous look on Draco's face. You hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I should be able to stand up for myself." you said, feeling helpless. "If you hadn't have come.." your voice sounded more winey. Harry continued hugging you. "It's okay." he said. "Do not worry." "I'm sorry," you wined. You wiped some tears from your face. "I'm too much trouble."

"Don't say that," Hermione said in a voice full of sympathy. "If someone did that to me I wouldn't have lastest nearly as long as you did." You gave Hermione a small smile.

Madam Pomphrey then entered the hospital wing. "Oh, you're awake." she said. She went to a counter and brought you a bar of chocolate. "Eat this, dear, and you'll feel much better." You slowly extended your arm and took it. You wiped some more tears from your eyes and bit into it. "Thank you." Madam Pomphrey nodded. "Now you children get out of here. Sarah needs her rest." Harry stood up and grabbed your hand. He held it for 5 seconds, and gently let go and walked off with Hermione after they both said goodbye.

You watched them leave and began feeling lonely. You finished you chocolate slowly. "Hey," Draco said to you. You ignored him. He repeated himself, louder. Finally you turned to him, "Leave me alone." You said, remembering the curse that Harry had given him. With Draco leaving you alone, you laid back down and fell asleep.

You woke up the next day at 8 A.M. You still felt weak, but not as much. You saw that Draco was gone, and realized it was Saturday. You sat up. Madam Pomphrey was walking about checking on some other patients. "Ma'em, when will I be better enough to leave the hospital wing?" You asked. "You can leave tomorrow." Madam Pomphrey said. "ok," you said, feeling disappointed that you couldn't leave _today._ That's when Ron entered. "ello Sarah." Ron said. "You okay?" You nodded. "Yeah,...just tired. And I ache a little. But, yeah I'm alright." You painfully sat up straighter. "How are you doing?" "Good, good. We were all real worried about you. Even Neville. You should've seen yourself when you got here. You had 2 black eyes and there was blood running down your face." You smiled. "Do I look better?" Ron grinned. "Yeah, a lot." "good," you said, and laughed. "How's the jerk?" Ron grinned. "Detension for the rest of the year." You smiled. "good." You smiled and laid back down. "did they undo that curse? the one Harry gave Draco?" "no, but they let him out." You smiled wider. "Because yesterday when Hermione told me,...I told Draco to leave me alone..." you explained. "I hope he'll never bother me again."

You woke up. It was Sunday. You sat up. It was 8 A.M. Madam Pomphrey was walking to you with some chocolate. "You're free to go, dear, just eat this before leaving." You ate the chocolate and thanked her, and left the hospital wing. You walked to the Griffonder common room. You were still tired, oh so tired. But you told yourself not to fall asleep until later that night.

"Sarah?" Harry was sitting on the couch with Hermione. You sat down on it as well. "You're out?" "yeah," you sighed. "How are you feeling?" Hermione said. "A little achy, and tired. But other than that okay." "There were a lot of people worried about you!" Hermione said. "Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Me, even Ron's mum and dad. They don't even know you." You smiled, feeling loved. "Thanks for caring," "Your welcome," Hermione said. "Anytime." Harry said.

"Well, I'm glad your okay, I guess I'll go tell everyone." Hermione said, getting up. She hugged you quickly and ran out of the common room. You watched her leave. Then you looked over at Harry. He was looking at you with worry, sympathy, relief, and love written on his face. "Harry," you said, scooting next to him. "Harry, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me from Draco." Harry wrapped his arms around you. You were so tired. So, so tired. You laid your head against his chest. You could hear his heart beating. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump_.

You looked up at him. He looked back down at you, smiling. You closed your eyes and leaned your head as far up to him as you could. He met your lips, kissing you romantically. You came back from the kiss and rested your head on his chest again. He started carressing your back as you laid down. Slowly you closed your eyes. Just before you fell asleep you whispered, "please wake me whenever Hermione gets back."


	12. Chapter 12

You woke again an hour later. "Sarah, Sarah wake up." Harry was saying. You were still sleeping on him. He shook you a little. "Sarah," You opened your eyes. "mmm?" you moaned. Then you saw Hermione. You sat up off of Harry. "Oh, Hermione!" "Hey," Hermione replied. "Feeling any better?" You shook your head. "Not much, but less tired than before." Hermione nodded. "Good. Well, I told Neville, Fred, George, and Ron. And then we sent an owl to his parents to let them know." You laughed. "I feel so loved!" You giggled. Hermione laughed back. Then you saw Neville, standing about 10 feet away from Hermione. "Oh, hi Neville! I didn't see you there. Sorry about that." You said, standing up. "Thank you so much for letting someone know. If Harry hadn't have..." you paused. "He would have..." you shivered. "eww, I'm not even going to think about that." You hugged Neville. Obviously he was surprised. His arms flung out and he made a strange "yee" sound. After a few moments he hesitantly patted your back.

You turned and walked away and sat back down. "You seem extremely cheerfull, after such an experiance." Harry said. "Yes, well." You said. "You know how Hermione told me about that curse you gave Malfoy? Well, I ordered him to leave me alone, and not bother me again. And Madam Pomphrey couldn't undo the curse so I don't have to deal with him for awhile!" "Awesome!" Harry said. Hermione laughed. "Well, that's settled." She smiled. Neville didn't say anything but stood back looking shy. "What do you guys think?" you said, looking at everyone and then at Neville. "Should we have some fun with Draco while we can?" Hermione and Harry laughed. "I don't know," Neville said looking nervous. "Think of what he'll do when the curse wears off." "Mmhhh..." You murmured, agreeing. " "Yeah, it sounded like a rather funny idea at first, but your right. You at least, shouldn't do it. But Hermione and I could and give you every detail!" Harry said. You grinned. "You will? You would? You could?" You said childishly. Harry laughed. "Yeah." You wrapped your arms around him. "Harry!" You squeeled. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around you. "I'm so happy!" you giggled. "I can't stop laughing!"

"That's a good sign," Hermione and Neville said together. You laughed as Hermione and Neville began to. When the laughing died down everyone kept silent for several minutes, not knowing what to say, suggest, or anything. Finally Neville said that he'd better go, and quickly left. "He's shy isn't he?" You asked when the door closed. "Yes" they both said.

You found yourself for some reason without Hermione but alone outside with Harry. "Want to race brooms?" The words slipped out of your mouth without you thinking about it. "Sure!" Harry said. You both got your broom sticks and started at the same place where you had asked him. You pointed very far off. "First one to that tree wins!" You said. The tree was about 10 miles away, not far on a broomstick. You both positioned youself. "Ready," Began Harry. "Set," you added. "GO!" Harry shouted. You both kicked off into the air. You were both zooming quickly. First you were in the lead, then Harry was. It continued like that until the next thing you know you are both sitting at the top of the tree holding your broomsticks. You two had tied. "That was so fun!" You said.

"There's nothing like speeding through air with wind blowing in your hair. It feels great. Something I dreamed about all the time before I got my first letter from Hogwarts'" You said. "Yeah..." Harry said looking around. "wind blowing through my hair...err,...feels wonderfull." You laughed and snuggled into Harry. You poked his chest. "Your silly!" You giggled. "So are you," Harry said, rubbing your stomach. You began laughing out-loud. "Harry! That's tickles!" You laughed. "I know," Harry said. You, scooted away from him giggling. He leaned closer to you to tickle you more. "Quit it!" You laughed. Harry laughed and tickled you only a little more. "Quit it, quit it, quit it, quit it!" You squealed.

Harry finally stopped. "Oh, alright," he said. Leaning off of you. You stopped laughing. "Harry!" you said, smiling. "You're so mean!" You joked. "Yes, I know." Harry joked back. You giggled. You leaned in to him, and kissed him. He kissed you back, putting his arms around you. You put your arms around him. You slowly opened you mouth. ' what am I doing?' you thought. Before you could close it Harry's tongue found it's way to yours and the next thing you know you were hugging his head closer to you moaning as both of your tongues danced. Harry held you firmly and closer to him. You two continued kissing for over 10 minutes. When finally both of you slowly pulled your heads back you opened your eyes gasping.

"wow..." you whispered. "That was..." Harry said after you. "That was,...that was...wow..." was all you could say. Finally you found the word you were looking for. "That was...that was so wonderful." you finished. You both turned away from each other. He put his arm around your shoulder hugging you to him. You wrapped both of your arms around his lower stomach, so you were sitting at an angle. "It's so beautifull," you said. "What is?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts...the forest...the great lake in front of it. It's all so pretty." "Yeah," Harry agreed. You two sat down talking about random things until you returned to Hogwarts with him.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked when you both returned. "It's been 2 hours! And I looked all over for you. Hagrids! The castle, outside, I couldn't find either of you." "We were outside," You said simply. "Yeah, Ron. We were racing brromsticks." Harry said. Ron crossed his arms. "Well, I should have known." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

December came before you knew it and Christmas break was coming up. You worried about it everyday that was marked off of the callender. "What will I do for christmas? I don't think I can stay here...I didn't have any friends back home...my parents are dead..." You paced back and forth in the common room. "What to do? What to do?" You thought. Hermione entered out of the Girl's Dormatory. "Hey Sarah," she said. "Hey," you replied. "Listen, Harry told me and Ron everything about you and your parents." You looked at her and stopped pacing. Your eyes widened. "He did?" "Yeah," she nodded. "You can come and stay with me, if you'd like." Your eyes were no longer widened and you smiled. "I can!" You shreiked. You ran to your best friend and began hugging her. "Hermione your the greatest friend that someone could ever ask for!" You cried.

Hermione had already wrote her parents who agreed. The next day you and Harry and Ron were all set to leave on The Hogwarts' Express. You smiled excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to meet your family." You said to Hermione. "They can't wait to meet you either," Hermione said excitedly. A whole week with her best friend! Like a never ending sleepover. You sat with Harry, both of you engulfing each other with your arms', Hermione and Ron on the seat in front of you as you all talked, laughed, joked, and talked about your familes'. When the train finally stopped you all walked off together, you and Harry your arms around each other.

You looked around and and saw two red-headed middle aged people, and man, and a woman rushing to greet you 4. You let go of Harry. 'They can't be Hermione's parents. They look nothing like her!' you thought. "Oh, Harry, Hermione, and Ronald! So nice to see you all!" The lady said excitedly. Then she said to you, "And you must be Sarah, dear. Oh, I was so glad to hear you were doing well again." 'Ahh,' you thought to yourself. 'They must be Ron's parents.' "Thank you," you replied. As you and everyone talked, smiled, laughed, and so on, they unloaded your suitcase and Harry's. You all began to walk to where they were uploading them, still talking. You were about 50 feet away, when you put your hand around Harry's shoulder, still laughing in conversation. That's when you got to your luggage. You and Harry both bent down to pick up your suitcase.

When you touched it, everything changed. You were no longer surrounded by Hermione, Ron, and his parents. You and Harry were spinning quickly which wind hitting you in the face. Harry looked shocked. "What!" You shouted. "What's going on!" Harry had a serious face, remembering what had happened last year. "Be ready to get your wand!" He said. You were confused. "Why? Do you know anything about this!" You shouted through the wind. "No, But I have a feeling we'll end up in a bad place!" Harry shouted back. That's when the spinning stopped, the wind slowed down, and you realized that you two were in a graveyard. 'Much like last year!' you thought. You heard a snakey voice shout "Mobiliarbus!" And Harry zipped his wand out and shouted that as well. You held Harry tightly, frightened, watching you and an unknown man in a cloak fight over the suitcase which was dangling in mid air.

Finally you came to your sences, and realized that the suitcase had acted as a portkey. With your left hand you pulled your wand out. "Mobiliarbus!" You shouted, pointed it at the suitcase. You and Harry fought with this man over the portkey, you clutching some cloth on Harry's back. "I love you, no matter what happens!" Harry said through clentched teeth. You felt some tears come to your eyes finally realizing how bad the situation you and him were in. Your happiness would be broken. "I love you too," you whispered. The previous months suddenly flashed before your eyes. You couldn't control it. The train, crying, meeting Hermione, meeting Ron and Harry and Draco, your encounters with Draco, the Yule Ball, you and Harry's first kiss. Your concentration snapped from the suitcase as you fought the flashback. 'It's not the time!' you thought. Suddenly your wand gave in and your spell vanished. The man in the cloak won the portkey.

It flew back behind him, hundreds of hundreds of feet. You blinked back tears. "No!" you shouted.

The man in the cloak walked towards you guys. "Well, we meet again Potter!" he said. 'Voldemort?' you thought. "Thank you, mudblood, for helping me, but I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of you know," he said, turning to you. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Harry shouted. You couldn't think straight. "Oh, god. What was that forbidden spell? The killing curse? Oh god, remember it Sarah! Snap out of it!" It happened really fast. "Morbilicorpus!" Voldemort screamed. You flew sideways into a big tombstone, about 200 feet away. "Sarah!" Harry screamed. You stood up weakly. 'What was it? What was it?' you thought. You held your wand firmly to shout but then suddenly you hear Voldemort's voice. "_CRUCIO_!"


	14. Chapter 14

As you were about to shout a spell you heard Voldemort's voice. "_CRUCIO_!" Suddenly you started seeing everything slowly. Harry shouted something, you couldn't hear what. You were under a lot of pain. You dropped to your knees. You eyes squeezed shut. "D-D-" you tried. You fell over on your stomach. 'It hurts! It hurts!' You thought to yourself. 'This is a bad dream! Wake up!' Suddenly the pain stopped. You opened your eyes slowly. Holding your stomach, you sat up. "Harry,..." you whispered.

He was standing firmly, his wand in his hand. He had shouted "Imperio!" At Voldemort, had been too busy shooting you with the Pain Curse to notice Harry shouting. So he got hit in the back and was so unaware he didn't have enough time to try to block or dodge it.

You pulled yourself up. "Be strong," you said to yourself. "What were you going to shout? What were you going to do? Before Voldemort had,..." you thought. A second later while Voldemort was just standing still and his eyes were wide open, you shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand. "Mobiliarbus!" You then screamed. The wand went flying to you. You held it in your left hand, and stared at it. "Now," Harry said to Voldemort. "You will pay for everybody, you will pay for my parents, Cedric Diggory, and everybody you ever harmed!" He screamed. Suddenly Voldemort started jerking like he was breaking from the spell. "Oh, god! " he whispered. "I need to act now, while Harry has him held back. To end it...what do I say?" you whispered. As Voldemort began moving his arms more and Harry gave you a look that said, "hurry!" you finally remembered. With your wand, you shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Pointed it firmly at Voldemort, as it hit him Harry pulled his wand back and repeated. "Avarda Kadavra!" He screamed. You both held your wands pointed as Voldemort, even after he had fallen to the ground, you both held it firmly. "Avarda Kadavra!" You repeated, walking to the laying figure. You and Harry were standing a few feet away from him, but still close to each other. "Harry, is he dead?" you asked. "I think so..." Harry said. "But I want to be sure!" "First things, first," You said. You threw Voldemort's wand into the air. "Diffindo!" you screamed. As it came down it suddenly shattered into many pieces. You watched as a million pieces fell to the ground.

"How can we be sure if he's...if he's really dead?" You asked. "Umm,..." Harry replied. He pulled his wand back. "Sarah, go find the portkey." "what about you?" "Just go! Ron's parents will still be at the train station, probably. If he is tell his dad about Voldemort! He's with the ministry of magic!" You nodded, and ran a foot away. You stopped. "Harry," you whispered. You pointed your wand at Voldemort. "Avarda Kadavra!" You said once more. Then you looked Harry in the eyes, saying with yours that you loved him. You turned and ran in the direction that the portkey had fown. You found it on a grave. A grave which it's headstone marked, "Tom Riddle.".


	15. Chapter 15

You found the portkey laying on a grave, which it's tombstone was marked "Tom Riddle." you looked back towards Harry reluctantly. "I don't want to leave him alone, not here!" You cried. Then you touched the portkey.

When you appeared back at the station Ron's mother was crying as his father was trying to comfort her. "Mr. Weasley!" You gasped, running to him. "Sarah!" Ron's mother cried, taking you in her arms. You must have looked bad, because she asked you repeatedly what had happened to you and if it hurt. "Mr. Weasley! You need to come! We got him!" was all you said. "Please! Come now! We got him! We want to be sure." you yelled, wanting to hurry. "I don't understand," He replied. "Please! We got Lord Val-" you started. But Mr. Weasley interrupted you, "He who must not be named!" you corrected. "We got he who must not be named! And...and...you need to come...with the heads of the ministry of magic! Please!" You said, panicing. 15 minutes later Mr. Weasley and some men you didn't know touched your portkey. They had told you to stay behind. You wanted to go, and see Harry, to see he was okay. You didn't like the idea of him alone with Voldemort, even if he was dead.

You, shaking, told Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all that had happened. They listened closely. "And you two were only gone 10 minutes!" Ron looked at Hermione and his mother, "Amazing what team-work can do these days, bloody brilliant." "Oh, you poor dear!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, taking you into her arms comfortingly. "You poor dear!" She repeated. It seemed that that was all she could say, for when Harry, Voldemort tied up and more, and some people from the ministry of magic returned, she took Harry into his arms and said, "You poor dear! You poor dear," as well. "So, is you know who really gone?" Hermione asked Harry. "We all think so, but they are taking him to azkaban to make sure, or something," Harry explained. He wiped some sweat from his face.

Back at Hogwarts, December 28, Dumbledore made the announcment to everyone, giving both Harry, and...and Sarah(?) credit. You were surprised to recieve credit. You felt like you had been in the way more than you had helped. But as everybody looked at Harry sitting with you and applauded you felt proud. "Harry, it took less than half an hour, too." You whispered to him. "It's funny what team work can do for you." You repeated what Ron said.

"It's funny, thinking about it all." You said with Harry, walking outside with Harry. It was 8 P.M. "What's funny?" Harry asked. "Everything. I mean, I thought it would have been harder. But with just two people. We managed to kill the man who murdered so many, who brought fear into everyone's lives for decades, we managed to kill him...in such little time." Harry smiled. "Well I'm just glad that he's gone." He replied, hugging you tighter as you both walked. You layed your head on his shoulder.

You walked with Harry, your head rested on his shoulder as you both walked about, staring at the lake in front of Hogwarts. Suddenly you smiled. "Remember our first kiss?" You asked. Harry smiled back. "The Yule Ball," he replied. You giggled. "Shaggy Shaggy Do Bop, Shaggy Shaggy Dee!" you sang. You and Harry began play dancing to the music singing the song. You and him were laughing and smiling. As you both jumping around in a weird rythom you tripped over Harry's feet. He went flying back and you fell on top of him. You both continued to giggle. You finally leaned in a pecked Harry's lips. You both kissed for what seemed like forever. When you brought your head back, you said, "I love you, Harry Potter!" Harry kissed your lips. "I love you too, Sarah Wilson!" He replied.


End file.
